


You’re doing great

by luizyaku



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizyaku/pseuds/luizyaku
Summary: Matteo was having a mental breakdown, but David was there for him.





	You’re doing great

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It is my first ff in english so i’m sorry if it isn’t that good but well..i tried!! hope you’ll enjoy xx

Matteo and David were hanging out at Matteo’s apartment when Matteo’s father called him.

“Babe, I gotta take this, I’ll be right back”

David didn’t respond, he just kissed Matteo’s cheek.

“Is anyone home?” said Hans who just got back from the grocery store, and before David could say anything, he added “Uh, hi handsome, where is our butterfly?”

He meant Matteo.

“He’s in his room, I guess” David said while he was opening a soda.

“Did you two have a fight?” Hans sounded concerned, he always did in moments like this

“Oh no, no at all. He just picked up a phone call from his father” and then he drank.

Hans couldn’t believe what he just heard, “His father?! What does he want?”

“I don’t know, he ignored Matteo for months, I can tell he was surprised just as we are”

David offered a soda to Hans like he owned the place (but it was his boyfriend’s flat so it was the same thing for both of them) but Hans took a beer instead, “I prefer this, little angel”.

While they were talking about Hans and his new crush, they heard a terrible sound, something like a  _BOOOM._

_What was that?_

“Is this from Matteo’s room?” Hans said putting a finger near his mouth 

“I think so, wait here”

David rushed into his boyfriend’s room, and here he was, standing in front of him with tears in his eyes.

_What happened?_

David was sure Matteo saw him, he was looking at his way, but somehow he still didn’t seem to notice him, he was there but only physically, his head was still with his father.

There were books on the floor, and pens and something more but all David could focus on was Matteo.

He was starting to get closer, but Matteo started to kick his desk, and his pile of clothes and he started to yell and it didn’t seem to stop. He cried again, and fell on the floor just like his stuff.

David ran to him, kneeling on the floor, he put one hand on Matteo’s shoulder and then he noticed that Matteo was having trouble breathing

_He can’t breathe_

David ran to the kitchen

“What is happening?????” Hans shouted

David did not have time to explain “PAPER BAG, GIVE ME A PAPER BAG PLEASE”

Hans did not hesitate.

David ran back to Matteo.

He knelt again, his hands were around the paper bag, “please babe breathe in it”

Matteo didn’t seem all present, he was still crying and shivering, but he could hear David. He did as he has been told.

“In, out, yes that’s right babe”

Matteo looked like he was getting better, not good, but better. At least he could breathe now, and he cooled down.

_He is going to be okay and I am going to kill that motherfucker_

Matteo put his head on David’s neck, he didn’t say anything.

David passed his hand in his hair, softly.

“Do you wanna lay down?” said David with a sweet smile on his face

Matteo nodded.

They were still on the floor, so Matteo put his arm around David’s neck and got up and they reached Matteo’s bed. They lay down but at first their bodies didn’t touch.

_I don’t want to overwhelm him, I need to give him space_

But David’s thoughts shut down when it was Matteo who reached for him.

Matteo put his head on David’s shoulder, David didn’t move.

“I hate him, I hate him so much” David knew he was talking about his father.

_What the hell did he tell you?_

David looked at Matteo’s face, he said _go on_  with his look.

“He’s such a jerk. Can you believe he just asked me to move to Italy?”

David opened his mouth but not a sound came out of it.

He did not see this coming.

“I’M ALMOST EIGHTEEN!! FUCK!” If Matteo wasn’t laying on his bed he would have probably destroyed his room again.

Matteo looked at David.

_Please breathe_

It was like Matteo heard David’s thoughts or read his mind because he did breath.

David was relieved for just a second.

“He never cared, I don’t know why out of the blue he wants me there with him. He probably broke up with his new girlfriend.” Matteo breathed again, “When he moved to Italy, he didn’t tell me he was going to go there, he just told me “I’m moving out, I can’t stand your mother anymore, you can come with me if you want to” I said no and then I discovered that the day after my response he was already on a plane for another fucking country. He didn’t even want me to say yes. He was hoping for a no. He was ready to leave before i could make up my mind. So i just-“ He closed his eyes. David caressed his cheek and said softly “Hey”.

Matteo opened his eyes again. When he was sad his eyes were even bluer than usual. Maybe because blue is the sadness’s color, David guessed.

Matteo breathed again, “So I just don’t understand why, I know he still doesn’t care, I know he wants something, I don’t know what yet but I know he didn’t ask me for nothing”

“You don’t have to go, if he wants to see you he could come here”

David’s hand was still on his cheek.

“No, baby no”, David looked confused but he waited for more, “I don’t want to see him again. I can’t”

David didn’t look surprised, he already kinda knew.

“You know, he is the reason why I was angry with my mom for so long, he made me believe she was crazy, that she wasn’t able to love, to care. She is more capable of doing all these things than he is. And at first I couldn’t get why she didn’t seem to take care of me. I was just so angry and he took advantage of it”

“But you didn’t leave”

Matteo smiled

“Yeah, that was one of the right decisions I’ve made”

David smiled back

“Anyway, you’re the first I can talk to, you don’t look at me with pity. Your look is different”

“How so?” David said while he was making a face

“Uh!! Don’t flatter yourself!!”

They both laughed, they always did when they were together

“Just different” Matteo’s voice was sweet

“No, it’s just..”, Matteo added, “You don’t look at me like I am made of fragile glass” Matteo didn’t look at David this time, so David put his hand on his chin and turned his face to him

“That’s because you’re made of rocks” David’s voice was low and convincing maybe because that’s what he really thought and maybe also because he said it withall the love he felt for him.

Matteo blushed, and his face was like “ _I wish”_  and then he closed his eyes.

David’s face got closer to Matteo’s, their noses touched,

“Hey, look at me”

Matteo did

“You are the strongest person I know, Matteo” Matteo smiled and David kissed his head.

Then they cuddled softly: Matteo’s head on David’s shoulder, his arm on David’s chest, David’s hand on Matteo’s shoulder.

They were in silence and it was okay.

After a while, Matteo with a sleepy voice said “I didn’t smoke weed, this time i didn’t smoke weed”

David smiled, “it’s good babe, you’re doing great”

“Next step: I won’t crash my room”

David wasn’t going to say that, but he agreed on the fact that it must be the next step.

“I know, one step at a time. I know you can” David’s voice was so comforting that Matteo couldn’t help smiling.

Matteo pulled their body even closer and they didn’t move for a long time.


End file.
